1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc player, more particularly to a front loading disc player capable of feeding a pickup unit and loading a disc with a pickup unit feeding motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A front loading disc player is a disc player wherein a disc is inserted from the front panel thereof. The inserted disc is loaded on a turntable by a motor called a loading motor, and reproduced by a pickup unit which is driven by another motor called a feeding motor. FIG. 1 is a diagrammatic view showing an internal structure of a conventional front loading disc player. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional front loading disc player includes a loading motor 18 providing a driving force for loading and unloading a disc 10 inserted in a tray 80 onto a turntable 92 as a moving plate 12 having a rack portion (not shown) is travelled frontwards and backwards in a deck 14, and a feeding motor 16 feeding a pickup unit 60 in order to reproduce information recorded on disc 10 which is loaded on turntable 92. The driving force of loading motor 18 is transmitted to moving plate 12 through a driving force transmitting unit 5 constructed with a plurality of gears. Also, a driving force of feeding motor 16 is transmitted to pickup unit 60 through a lead screw 28 meshed with pickup unit 60.
Reference numeral 38 denotes a base of the disc player.
That is, since such a conventional front loading disc player needs loading motor for loading and unloading a disc and a driving force transmitting unit for transmitting a driving force of the loading motor, there exists drawbacks in that the size of the disc player becomes large as well as a product cost increases due to more necessary parts needed.